


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by alphaholloway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, How Do I Tag, M/M, song au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Nolan meets Brett at his parent's party and can't forget  the tall boy with the blue eyes with the tendency to ask Nolan if he wants a cigaret.Based on Strawberries & Cigarettes from Troye SIvan





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

Nolan walked around in the living room, greeting all of his parent’s friends. They were celebrating their promotion, but Nolan didn’t really understand what exactly they worked for, just that it was a big company. Not that he was interested in it, he couldn’t care less. More time at work meant less time at home. So, nothing would change. They had never been at home before eight and then they would maybe say hello, eat something and go to sleep.

Nolan tugged the collar of his button up shirt back. It was itchy and dark blue, nothing he would normally wear. His mum had said he needed to wear navy blue because the company’s logo was that color. He hadn’t dared to ask her to just let him go out that night. He didn’t want to attend this party. It was too overwhelming. Everyone talked, no one slightly his age. Just stuck-up elder people.

A woman, Mrs. Geyer, came up to him. She was the mother of his friend Liam. Never had he been happier to see her. “Hello Nolan, you look handsome”, she said and smiled kindly.

“Thank you, Mrs. Geyer. Is Liam here too?” He knew, she heard the desperation in his voice.

She frowned and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I thought you wouldn’t be here. Why are you anyways? It doesn’t seem to be fun.”

Nolan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “It isn’t. But enjoy the party.” With that, he walked away and cursed internally. Of course Liam wouldn’t be here. Why should he? He was probably out with Theo. Everyone could do better things on a Friday.

He stole a strawberry cupcake and looked around some more. His mum had outdone herself with the decoration. Roses everywhere, tables with food and drinks for the guests if the waiters were too slow. Not that he could take something. They had forbidden him to drink alcohol because ‘It’s a special evening for us, Nolan. Please don’t embarrass us’.

The cupcake was eaten in under a minute, and with nothing new to eat or drink, he walked outside. It was a pleasant night, not too cold, not too warm. Perfect fall weather. The leaves fell to the ground and built small hills on the slightly wet grass. Nolan leaned back against the railing and looked up at the night sky. The full moon shone down on him and he hummed softly. If not for the party, he would be out in the preserve to enjoy the full moon.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow at the other side of the garden. A shiver ran down his spine. Who was that? A thief? A party guest? Latter shouldn’t be down there, near his mum’s rosebushes. She would get crazy. So, he made his way down the gravel path to the bushes and sighed. “Look, no one is allowed to go near the…”

He stopped and looked up at the boy, standing in the shadows. He wore a white shirt and black jeans, but the leather jacket didn’t fit the party theme. He had had his hair slicked back at the beginning it seemed, but now it stood up in all directions. Not that it didn’t look great.

But the thing that took Nolan’s breath away were the boy’s eyes. They were blue, but even in the dark shadows they seemed to glisten silver.

The boy eyed him and grinned. “I’m not going to destroy the roses.” He took out a cigarette from his jacket under Nolan’s gaze and looked then back at the younger boy. “Want one?”

Nolan shook his head vigorously. The other laughed at that and searched his pockets for his lighter. He held it up to light his cigarette, but someone yelled a name and he quickly hid the cigarette. The lighter landed on the ground and Nolan automatically stepped forward to hide it from whoever was joining them.

Nolan’s mum walked up to them and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god, it’s just you, Nolan. I thought someone would do something and maybe destroy the roses.” It was as if she noticed the other boy only now. “Oh, hello young man. You are who?”

The boy smiled at her and stepped forward to shake her hand. “Brett Talbot, ma’am. My uncle works with you.”

Nolan’s mum nodded in approval. “Nice to meet you. But this jacket isn’t exactly what we told everyone to wear.”

“Oh, I wanted to wear a blazer, but it got ruined and that was the last-minute solution”, Brett sighed like he was really sad about it. He probably wasn’t.

“Okay, I have to go back in. See you later, boys”, she said and rushed back to the house.

Brett snorted and took out another cigarette. Nolan lifted the lighter and held it out to the boy, still a bit awestruck from how easily Brett had pleased his mother. Normally she wasn't a fan of boys his age. But maybe Brett was older?

Brett interrupted his thoughts. “So, you’re Nolan? Like in, Nolan Holloway?”

Nolan cleared his throat. “Eh... yes. That’s me.”

Brett didn’t take the lighter. He eyed Nolan from head to toe, making him blush. The intensity in those piercing eyes made him shiver.

Brett grinned again, making Nolan’s heart beat faster. “So, you like the party that far?”

Nolan scrunched his nose. “No, it’s boring. I feel like no one speaks my language. All they speak about is the company. I mean, I don’t even know what my parents do there exactly.”

Brett nodded. “Not rebellious, I see.”

That made Nolan frown. “Rebellious? I am.”

Brett’s grin widened. “You sure? You look like a little prince, hair combed back and all that shit. My uncle nearly hit me when he saw the jacket.”

“I am. Rebellious. I just… don’t have jackets my parents don’t like”, Nolan shrugged. He knew it sounded dumb, but his parents probably didn’t even know that his wardrobe mostly consisted hoodies and t-shirts.

But he couldn’t trick Brett. “Okay, Mr. Rebellious. Light my cigarette.”

Nolan stared dumbfounded at him. He wanted him to do what? Why? He did that for Theo when his arm was in a cast. A big crybaby when he was injured. He shouldn’t have punched Gabe if he hadn’t wanted to break his wrist. Gabe had pushed him, and he had landed wrong.

But that had nothing to do with this situation. Nolan looked at Brett with a calculating glance, but there was nothing in respond, just a challenging grin.

So, he took a step forwards, standing only a few centimeters away and lit his cigarette. Brett never looked away, his eyes plastered on Nolan. That didn’t help Nolan, it only made his hands tremble even more. He had never been that near to someone that wasn’t his friend. He didn’t know Brett, he should have at least ten, or twenty-centimeter distance to his face.

But there was something about Brett that made him want. Want, to be near him. He felt weirdly happy to be in Brett’s personal space. There was a spark between them, like a magnet. It pulled him towards that strange boy.

Brett took a deep pull and blew the smoke up to the sky. His head stayed like that, face turned upwards to the stars. He looked like he was deep in thoughts. Nolan looked impressed at the smoke rings above them.

“That’s cool. My friend Theo tries to do that all the time, but they are awful”, Nolan whispered.

And that relaxed the whole situation. Brett looked back down to him and began to laugh. Nolan blushed, feeling embarrassed. Brett must think he was an idiot. He thought that of himself too.

“Theo, huh? Is he your boyfriend?”, Brett asked, taking another pull.

Nolan snorted. “No, he’s one of my best friends.”

Brett leaned his head to the side, reminding Nolan of a puppy. “Why is the thought of being Theo’s boyfriend that unbelievable? Don’t swing that way?”

Nolan swallowed. Did Brett try to find out his sexuality? Was he just curious? Did he try to make small talk? Or was there more to the question. “Yes. I mean, no! I mean… what was the question?”

Brett grinned and leaned against the stone wall. “Let me ask differently. Are you gay?”

Wow, that was direct.

“I like it direct. Doesn’t complicate things”, Brett shrugged and blew the smoke to the other side.

Fuck, had he said that aloud??

“You still do, Freckles”, Brett grinned. Nolan blushed and sat down on the wall on Brett’s right side. Brett eyed him for a moment and looked then back at the sky.

“I’m gay”, Nolan finally said, staring to the moon.

He didn’t see, that Brett smiled shortly before throwing the cigarette on the ground and stamping it out. With a grin, he turned towards Nolan. “Wanna get out of here?”

Nolan raised an eyebrow, ready to decline, but something in Brett’s glance made him swallow the words down. He quickly rubbed his sweaty palms over his jeans. “Where to?”

“I don’t know. Away from this party. I can drive us everywhere you want.” Brett’s eyes captured his and he nodded slowly.

He was in to deep already. Something like that had never happened to him before. Not with Gabe, who had shamelessly used him. Not with Toby, an older lacrosse player. And not with his first boyfriend Jeremy. To be honest, they probably all used him only for money. Everyone knew that he wasn’t exactly poor, but no one had exploited it like Jeremy. He permanently asked for money and a younger and naiver Nolan had given it to him. He would have given him all. But Jeremy never wanted him or did something for him in the slightest.

But Brett somehow seemed to honestly care what Nolan wanted, because he held out his hand and smiled in an assuring way.

Nolan took his hand, feeling panic rise inside him when Brett looked at their hands. Had he just meant it as a gesture? Or was he too forward?

But Brett smiled. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

They walked back inside, and Nolan pulled his hand back when he saw the people standing less than ten meters away. Brett gave him a look but didn’t say anything. Nolan knew what Brett thought. But it wasn’t like that. He wasn’t in the closet. His dad just didn’t approve of him being in a relationship with a boy. Not that they were in a relationship, but the simple act would make his dad angry enough for a discussion of PDA later on. And he wasn’t keen on having to listen to his dad, talking about his sexuality and things like that.

“Oh, Nolan! Finally!”

He turned around in time to see his cousin Mara’s face before she hugged him tightly. He struggled and tried to escape her death grip, but she laughed and ruffled his hair. “Oh boy, what are you doing here? Don’t you have something better to do on your Friday?”

“I… No… But… I can’t…Breath”, he stammered and gasped when she suddenly pushed him back, still grabbing his arms.

“Oh, sorry! But the last time I saw you, you were like a second arm to that boy… what was his name? Jaden? James?”

“Jeremy. And no. We aren’t together anymore”, Nolan said, looking around.

Great. Now he had lost Brett. His evening was over.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! But how about we…”

“Excuse me? I thought you wanted to show me around.”

Brett stood beside them again, pointedly looking at Nolan, who sighed and turned to his cousin again. “I have to… “

But she understood easily and grinned brightly. “Oh, my bad. I didn’t want to interrupt anything. Have fun boys.”

With that, she turned around and was soon swallowed from the crowd. Nolan sighed relieved and looked at Brett. “I’m sorry, she’s…”

“She’s cool”, Brett shrugged and looked around for a moment. “I can’t see my uncle. Let’s go.”

Nolan nodded, and they had crossed half of their way to the exit when his parents saw them. “Nolan!”

He cursed lowly, earning an impressed look from Brett, before he turned around. His parents walked up to him and his mum smiled. “Nolan, are you showing Brett around?”

Nolan nodded. He had no idea what to say. He DID show Brett the house, kind of. Okay, not really, but he had seen the living room and the hallways. That counted, right?

His dad nodded approving. “Where are you going next? You should show him the library.”

“That’s a great idea. I’d like to see that”, Brett chimed in and smiled. Nolan had to remind himself that it would be wrong to stare too long.

“Yeah, I’ll show him the library. You don’t need me here anyways”, he said, looking at them again.

“No, but come back before we announce the news”, his mum laughed and then they were gone again.

Nolan grabbed Brett’s sleeve and dragged him to the hallways. Brett stopped though and laughed. “You’re not seriously going to the library, are you?”

“N…No?” Nolan winced. Even he didn’t believe himself.

Brett shook his head. “Come on, we need an escape door.”

“There is no escape door. There’s only more garden and behind the fence is the parking lot, but…”

“That’s great! A fence is all we need”, Brett grinned and before Nolan could protest, Brett rushed to the library and went outside, eying the fence.

Brett jumped the fence and disappeared behind it. Nolan stood there, staring after him and considered to turn around, but again, the magnetic pull made him jump too.

Brett was leaning against the other side of the fence and smiled when Nolan landed, slightly stumbling before finding balance. “You made it, Freckles. Let’s go to my car.”

“Yup”, Nolan said, popping the p.

Brett grinned and turned around. They walked to a black car and while Brett searched for his keys, Nolan stifled a yawn. It should be after midnight already, but he couldn’t care less.

“Fuck!”

Nolan turned to see Brett staring inside the car. “I locked my keys in the car”, Brett sighed and kicked the tire.

Nolan panicked. Did that mean they had to go back in? Would that be the end? Brett would leave him alone and probably never see him again.

He watched Brett go to the sidewalk. In one quick movement, he shrugged off his jacket, threw it next to him and flopped down onto the grass. Nolan slowly joined him but sat down on the asphalt.

Brett had his eyes closed and Nolan couldn’t prevent it. His eyes never left the others face. It was illuminated in the darkness from the bright light of the moon and the stars. The light even made his blonde hair shine silver like his eyes normally were. How it would feel? Probably wet. Brett seemed to be one of those people that used too much hair products.

“I think it’s more like normal hair. And I don’t use THAT much”, Brett whispered, and the corners of his lips quirked upwards.

Oh, he had said that out loud?

“Yup”, Brett grinned and looked at him. His eyes darted across his face before they settled on his lips.

And they stayed there. Nolan felt his skin tickle and stared back at the other boy, whose eyes were still locked onto his lips. It felt weird, imitate. His own eyes found their way to his lips, taking in the cupid bow, his lip lines and the way they looked rough but also soft in the light of the blinking streetlamp. Brett surely was a great kisser.

He could already feel his kiss. His lips, melting against Brett’s’. His hands, slowly caressing the other’s cheeks, down his neck. Brett’s body pressed against his. It made his heart jump in his chest and he was sure that his cheeks were a bright red now.

Brett ended the staring though, more reluctant than Nolan had seen since Theo had told Liam to give him all his history books.

“I think I should go”, Brett whispered. His hoarse voice sounded too loud in Nolan’s ears, the words itching under his skin. No, this couldn’t end now.

But destiny had never been his friend. Mara was walking down the sidewalk, right to them. “I don’t want to interrupt, but your parents need you in there, Noley”, she said. And she really did sound sorry, eyes looking back and forth between them.

Brett nodded and stood up. “I need to go anyways. It was nice, Nolan. See you”, he said and turned around.

Nolan wanted to say a lot in this moment. But when he opened his mouth, there was no sound coming from him. He could do nothing other than staring after Brett.

“I’m sorry. Come on, I’ll get you a cupcake”, Mara said and hooked her arm around his.

A small smile appeared on his lips. “Strawberry?”

“Sure”, she smiled and dragged him back to the house. But not, without him sparing a last glance down the street.

 

 

This night, Nolan didn’t sleep. No, he was too confused. Why had Brett vanished so suddenly? There had never been a time limit, right? What would he have done if they had driven somewhere else?

When he closed his eyes, silver blue eyes stared back at him again, the intensity burning on his lips. He lifted his hand up to them and lightly tugged on his lower lip. Brett would never want to kiss him, he had a weird habit of chewing on his lip all the time. Jeremy had always complained about his lips being too chapped and once that he had bitten into his lip to hard. They had never kissed again after that.

Brett’s lips… No, he shouldn’t think about Brett. He needed to sleep.

With a determined huff, he closed his eyes.

Bad idea.

Blue.

Silver.

Black.

Smoke.

Strawberries.

He opened them again and sighed. Forgetting about Brett? Too late for that.

So, he stared at his ceiling, counting the stars on the poster above him. He had to begin again after 3544 because he had forgotten if he had begun on the right or the left side.

He forgot many, many times.

But the sun decided to end his misery. Sunlight peeked through his closed curtains and he groaned.

Time for school.

 

 

“You look tired”, Theo remarked, taking a pull of his cigarette.

They stood at the lacrosse field, waiting for Liam, Mason and Corey. They had made plans to eat at the new restaurant near the school _True Alpha._ Nolan had skipped physics and hung out with Theo, who had got one hour less today.

“I didn’t sleep”, Nolan muttered and stared at his friend’s cigarette. Theo was trying to make smoke rings. They looked awful though. Brett had known how to…

Why was he thinking about Brett again? Nolan, stop. Now.

“No shit sherlock”, Theo snorted and raised his eyebrow. He grabbed something from his jacket on the bleachers and threw it at Nolan. He had been friends with Theo long enough to gain good reflexes. Once he had gotten his phone against his nose. Corey had promised it looked badass. Liam and Mason had laughed. And Theo had been just as happy as a child that got a lollipop.

When he looked at the object in his hands, he frowned. “Theo, I don’t smoke.”

“Why are you staring at mine then?”, Theo groaned and rubbed over his face. “Look, I know you don’t want to do anything that could be slightly funny, but just take one. I hate it when you stare like that.”

Nolan rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “Lighter?”

Theo was silent for a moment. Nolan expected him to scream, the look on his face almost funny, but then he gaped. He just gaped at him. “Are you for real?”

“I think so. Lighter?” Slowly it annoyed him. Theo had offered, why was he so surprised now?

“Nolan, you never do what I tell you to. Who are you?”

“Just… gimme”, Nolan sighed, feeling his cheeks slightly warm.

That didn’t get unnoticed. “Wait, what happened? Tell me. I need interesting things in my life”, Theo grinned.

“Your boyfriend’s a history nerd. Ask him for interesting things”, Nolan huffed and slapped Theo’s shoulder. ”Lighter, now.”

Theo rolled his eyes and pulled it out of his pocket, but before Nolan could take it, he lifted it above them. “Tell me.”

“Okay, okay!” Nolan knew that look. There was no way he could get around the Brett topic.

The first pull made him cough, much to Theo’s amusement. But the second… He knew, if he would close his eyes, he would probably see Brett, grinning down at him. ‘Want one?’

And he did. And he saw Brett. Just like he knew he would. A smile spread on his face and he sighed content.

“Oh god, do you see that??”

Nolan opened his eyes again, meeting his friends now around him. Their eyes on him and all of them looking between shook and incredulously.

“What?”, he snorted, his smile not leaving his face.

“Nolan, you smoke. And smile. And you’re Nolan”, Liam clarified while Theo pulled him close against his chest.

Nolan rolled his eyes. “You know, if someone would have come to my parent’s party yesterday, you’d probably know.”

And with that, he turned around and walked away.

He heard Mason and Corey laugh and Liam ask what happened, as confused as he was most of the time.

“What a drama queen”, Theo laughed and kissed Liam’s temple. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

 

 

This wasn’t okay. It had to end.

Nolan couldn’t concentrate. He saw him everywhere.

Corey had given him a strawberry lollipop on Thursday, as an apology gift for Liam’s behavior. (Liam had tried to shove Corey for that, but Mason was quicker, and Liam landed on top of Theo. Making Theo pop a sexual joke. In the middle of the hallway. Idiots.)

And the week continued like that. And Brett never left.

He had begun to smoke. He wasn’t proud of it, but he couldn’t get his mind off the tall boy with the blue eyes.

And his mind had made up an important thing for him.

Brett had a taste.

He tasted like strawberries and cigarettes.

The thought occupied his whole being, making him stuff himself with almost everything that somewhere said it included strawberry.

Luckily, his friends weren’t just idiots. They were good idiots. They caught up on everything, never laughed (even when he described Brett too long) and now, there were lollipops or simple candies. Most of the time.

His mind was satisfied with that, making the memories never vanish even a little. If even, they made everything clearer.

Apparently, it wasn’t good for his grades though. His attention drifted away too easily, daydreams filling his routine. What Brett did right now, where he was, what he probably wore, who he was with. Nolan wasn’t sure why, but he even thought he had seen him after their lacrosse game. But that would be ridiculous, right?

He never expected now, two weeks after the best night of his life, to get better.

His mum caught him on his way to school. She had been running around the house the whole morning. Nolan hadn’t seen her being at home that long for years.

“Ah, Nolan! This evening, dinner with some of our coworkers. They’ll bring this boy you made friends with, what’s his name again?”

Nolan stopped in the doorframe and turned around slowly. His brain needed time to proceed that. “Brett?”

“Yes, that’s him. It won’t be too formal, wear the t-shirt I got you for your birthday!” With that, she turned around again and began to yell at a housekeeper for putting the wrong flowers on the desk.

Brett. He would see him again. Today. Excitement bubbled up inside his stomach. But the t-shirt? Did she not know that it had been the wrong size? Probably not.

He shot a quick text to Theo before leaving the house.

 

 

“So, he comes over later?”, Liam asked, for the tenth time in thirty minutes.

“Li, he already confirmed that like five minutes ago”, Mason groaned and threw a pillow at his best friend. Liam got it square in his face.

“Behave”, Corey sighed and shot Nolan an assuring smile. Corey was good at that. Making people think they looked great, even though he knew Theo’s shirt was too big on him. He had asked for one of Liam’s, but Liam only wore like the same shirt in different shades, not like the one his mum had got him.

He looked to the mirror again. It was too big, making him look smaller, but it fitted around his shoulders, somehow, and the white made him look a bit more tanned than his usual ghostly skin when he wore black and black and grey and black.

“You look great, Nolan”, Theo grinned. “Even though, you remind me of the scrawny Nolan back in middle school. He was soooo whiny.”

“Shut up, you still wanted to be my friend”, Nolan snorted before he flopped down next to Theo on his bed.

Liam in his swivel chair began to spin around. “You know, I thought he was cute back then. Your luck I’m more into sarcastic assholes than grumpy idiots.”

Nolan snorted. “Liam, you’re the idiot here. Do you still think Theo and I never kissed?”

Liam stopped abruptly, almost fell in the progress. Mason in Corey’s lap laughed loudly, making Liam blush even more. “You didn’t!”

“We did. It was shortly after he broke up with Jeremy. He told Noley he isn’t a good kisser”, Theo hummed amused. “He isn’t too experienced yet.”

Nolan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You said I’m a good kisser.”

“You are. But inexperienced”, Theo grinned and nudged his side.

“When’s Brett coming over?”, Mason asked when Liam was spinning around again.

Nolan looked at his phone and almost jumped when the doorbell rang. “He’s here!”

As if on purpose, his friends began to grin widely in the exact same moment and before he could stop anyone in the room, three were out, running down the stairs. Corey ruffled his hair and nodded in approval before he followed the others.

After he stared stunned at the newly empty seats, his mind stared to process things again and he ran after them, ready to fight them all.

Or not.

They would probably kill him.

Theo was standing at the door, his hand on the door knob and a devilish grin on his face.

No.

“Theo, I swear to god you’re going to die if you damn …”

The door opened.

“Trucker”, Nolan screeched. Great, where’s a hole? He needed one to die in.

Brett stood next to his uncle, better he was leaning against the doorframe with a lifted arm and a cigarette between his lips.

His gaze shortly focused on the boys in front of him before staying at Nolan. Or better, he eyed him from head to toe. There was something he couldn’t point out, but Brett seemed tensed.

And he knew why exactly one second later.

“Wow, he’s really tall”, Corey said, and Mason whistled impressed.

Liam stared at Brett, looked back at Nolan and then to Brett again. “We should kiss.”

Brett raised an eyebrow, making it harder for Nolan to push Liam out the door. Because Brett was there. And Liam was too much sometimes.

Luckily, Theo hugged his boyfriend from behind and whispered something into his ear. Liam blushed, and Nolan shivered panicked. He didn’t want to see them make out ever again. Sometimes he still saw all of it in his nightmares. Although, the ice cubs were probably a good idea…

Brett’s uncle cleared his throat, visibly annoyed. Nolan immediately tensed and shoved past his friends. “I’m so sorry, please, come in. They wanted to leave anyways.” He glared at his friends, but they seemed totally occupied with the walls and the floor, and Liam stared Nolan down, mouthing ‘You owe me a kiss’. Huh, he shouldn’t expect that topic to come up ever again. If Liam wanted to talk about something, they usually escaped the topic and the following day, he wouldn’t remember it.

“Are those your friends, Mr. Holloway?”, Mr. Talbot asked when he closed the door, still annoyed about the situation.

“I don’t know. If they are, they would leave now?”

 

It was his best shot.

 

But no.

“I didn’t lend you my shirt, so you can throw me out, Holloway. You owe me”, Theo grinned and looked at Mr. Talbot. “I’m sorry, we aren’t used to the etiquette yet. But we will leave after he gives Liam what he wants.”

Nolan had a hard time not staring at Brett, but that caught his attention. “What?”

Theo grinned and shoved Liam towards Nolan. Nolan, used to things getting thrown at him, tried to get away, but Liam grabbed his collar and stumbled before he fell, pulling Nolan down with him. If it wouldn’t be that embarrassing, he would kick Liam, but he couldn’t. His dad would disown him for this.

Mr. Talbot too, because he sighed and followed a housekeeper to the kitchen.

“I hate you so much”, Nolan groaned and tried to untangle his and Liam’s legs.

“Better not kiss my boyfriend again”, Liam shot back before he pushed himself up.

“Better go now or I’ll never let you copy English again”, Nolan said and watched Liam pale.

“I think, we’ll leave. See you at school”, Mason said and winked at Nolan before he grabbed Liam’s arm to drag him out. Corey helped Nolan up and gave him a small smile before he followed them. Nolan looked around to see Brett standing where he had been since he came in. But his eyes were on Theo.

Great, of course someone like Brett would never even look at Nolan again. Not with someone as handsome as Theo in the room.

Theo shook his head and snorted. “I’ll call you”, he said and ruffled Nolan’s hair.

“Don’t”, Nolan pouted, making Theo roll his eyes.

“I want details.” Theo winked and closed the door behind him.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Then, Brett looked at him, now more intense than before. He made his way over to him and Nolan held his breath, trying to calm his heart.

He was so close.

Closer.

Not even a meter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :)  
> Today was probably the worst day of my life, and as the idiot that I am, the only thing I wanted to do was write. And when I heard Strawberries & CIgarettes on repeat this happened. Hope you like it<3
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Kudos/Comments make my day<3


End file.
